Writer's block
by LittleSarah59
Summary: Post Fifty Shades Freed. Ana and Christian are married and have little Teddy, no Phoebe yet. Christian is stressed due to some trouble at work, while Ana tries something new. Will it work out? IN PROGRESS, PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE SOONER.
1. Chapter 1

O n e

I finished my yogurt with a bitter taste in my mouth. And no, I wasn't because of its flavor. It was blueberry, my favorite. I guess I can't stop thinking about Christian and the fact that he hasn't returned home. I've been trying to reach him all night. His phone goes straight to voice mail again, as I try one more time.

What was HE doing? Ever since the economy started to take impact on his company, Christian has a certain moodiness almost all the time. Yes, ALMOST all the time. When we are together he tries to hide his worry and stress, but he can't hide those from me. There was no way of placating this, we both knew it was possible for his company to be the next business affected.

The *blink blink* of the cursor is my constant reminder that I really suck at this. Writing short stories? What I'm I thinking? I am no writer, I am better off as a publisher, even an editor. But writer? Yes I like to write, but I lack the discipline and focus for it, I think. I have been trying to write new reading material as a birthday gift for Teddy, make a book full of stories just for him; he gets bored already with the books he has in his room, even the new ones. He doesn't like to hear the same story twice, he always asks for a new one and it better be good. My four year old turned out to be a very picky audience. And that is how it all started: Me. Ana Grey. Trying to write stories for her son. What a joke. I've been stuck in the same paragraph for the last hour. What was the story about? Andy, an alligator with a difficulty to make friends and a weird fascination for coconuts. Haha.

Come on Ana! You freaking majored in English! You can do this, I lamely cheer myself. It's just a bunch of children stories.

\- "Ana?" I heard him say. I closed my laptop, keeping my birthday gift a secret for now. I look up and see a surprised Christian, he probably didn't expect me to be awake here at the library.

\- "God, Christian where have you been? I've been so worried", I said as I got up and gave him a hug. He reached down and gave me a soft kiss, trying to sense if he is in trouble or not.

\- "I'm sorry I am this late baby, I lost track of time. I didn't want to call and wake you up" he said softly, apologizing. "It's past midnight after all. What are you up to?" he said, looking around the room, slightly curious.

\- "Hey, don't change the subject mister, we were talking about you", I said lightly. Relieved he is at home. With me. I smiled, I'm done with questions for now. I haven't seen him since this morning. "I couldn't sleep worrying about where you were. I missed you too much".

-"Me?" he asked, raising his right eyebrow. "This old man?" he said playfully, putting his hands on my waist. I kissed his chest and realized he is still wearing his suit. He noticed and quickly got off his jacket.

\- "MY man" I said. "Able to read the clock or not, I take him" I said right before he laughed and pulled me into a big kiss and took my face in his hands. I pressed my body to his, leaving no space between us. His familiar taste was on my mouth, his tongue met mine like so many times before. He kissed me more forcefully now, more passionately. I sensed his eagerness as he stroked his fingers down my back, and slowly caressed my butt. He reached under my night gown and moved his hands up to my breasts where he gently felt them. I put my arms in his shoulders and raised my legs into his hips, enclosing our embrace for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

***PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN. THANK YOU!****

T w o

It's very quiet. The light entering from the library windows tells me its morning. I gaze at the over-sized clock that hangs on the wall. It's almost 7 am. I rub my eyes and leave out a big sigh.

\- "Good morning, beautiful" Christian says.

I turn my head and see him. Wearing just boxers and a bright smile on his face, his eyes scanning my face. I stare at those beautiful grey eyes and then notice that I'm wearing his shirt. The one he wore yesterday for work.

-"Good morning, stranger" I say.

-"It's Sunday" Christian muses.

-"I like Sundays" I agree. "Why am I wearing your t-shirt? Not that I'm complaining…"

He grins. "I noticed you were getting cold last night while you were sleeping, I couldn't find your night gown and for some unusual reason this library isn't equipped for midnight love-making, so I lent you my T-shirt. Hmm maybe we could bring some quilts here, you know." he says with a wicked glare in his eyes.

I blush. "You would think every room in this house should be equipped for such events" I remark with a mocking tone.

He laughs. "I like you in my clothes" he says. "Although I prefer you with none at all, a man must help his lady when in distress" Christian says, wearing a wolfish grin in his face.

-"Wow, lucky lady I am" I laugh and kiss him in the corner of his lips. "I wish I could stay here all day" I sigh.

-"I want that too, baby" He gives me an apologetic look. "But my mother is returning with Teddy today, so we should start getting ready"

He is right. Our son is returning from his two day stay at his grandparents' house. It was a weekend full of grandchildren, with Kate and Elliot's three year old Ava staying too.

-"The house has been so quiet this last two days, I forgot what that was like. I missed our little boy" I say

-"Turning five next month. Christ that was fast. Five already" he whispers

Shit. That reminds me I am so far behind from finishing his present. Now I have an even tighter deadline. Damn.

-"What are you thinking?" Christian asks, noticing my frown.

I don't want to tell him about the book. It has to be a surprise; he would want to help, and I need to do this by myself. I want to. My personal project. Besides, I am the most qualified person in this marriage to pull it off. I mean, Jesus I do this for a living, kind of. Plus I don't want to admit I need help in this.

-"I think we must find that night gown before Mrs. Jones cleans this room tomorrow" I say trying to distract him.

He smirks. "Don't worry about it, she wasn't the only one to sign a non-disclosure agreement. Remember?" He looks at me with a teasing smile on his face.

I hit his right arm. "Christian!" I scold. I blush a bright scarlet and he laughs.

"Come on, I'll help you look for it" he says, getting to his feet. He helps me stand up and gives me a small kiss on my neck.


End file.
